


on the road again

by 9footfloppywhalepeen (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, also me and my friends
Genre: Deanlana, Other, dont read this, please, samolly, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9footfloppywhalepeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>legit a fanfiction written in about 9 hours. Don't read this bc my friends and I are gross self-inserters yanno?<br/>We ship ourselves.<br/>Crack, written for my friends and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat on the side of the shitty motel bed, watching anxiously as Sam reset his brother's leg. Dean was pale and there was a gash across his forehead that didn't look deep but nevertheless was bleeding profusely. Sam had one hand on Dean's hip and the other under his thigh, which would have been a hilariously compromising position had we not all been seven kinds of fucked up, courtesy of a particularly pissed-off wendigo.  
"On the count of three," Sam breathed. "One-"  
He made sharp movement up and in and there was a sick snapping sound as Dean's leg popped back into place. Dean hissed in pain, jerking up from the bed. He tried to get up but Sam put a hand to his chest.  
"Just take it easy, huh?"  
Dean huffed indignantly but laid back down, and Sam turned to me.  
"How about you, Alana?"  
I shrugged. "Pretty banged up, but nothing I can't handle."  
I held up my wrist, which was wrapped firmly in gauze.  
Sam nodded. "If you've got any bad cuts, I can check them later to make sure they aren't infected."  
My phone rang, the sound of Eat, Sleep, Rave, Repeat catching my attention. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID.  
"It's Leah. Maybe she and Molly found that vampire."  
I answered the call and put it on speakerphone.  
"Hey guys. Did you make it to Bobby's alright?"  
"Yeah, we're here. We've got some news."  
Sam sat on the other side of the bed next to Dean.  
"Go ahead, what's up?"  
"Sam, hey!" Molly chirped from the other end of the line. "Okay, so, turns out it's not one vampire- it's not even one nest, it's like a whole frickin' town infested with the bloodsucking assnuggets."  
"...We're gonna need some help with this one," Leah added. "Are you guys all fit to travel?"  
Dean pushed himself up to a sitting position.  
"Yeah, we're all set," he said, giving his brother a smug grin.  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"We'll be there. Where's this vamp community?"  
There was a sound of rustling papers.  
"Little town up north," said Leah. "Amherst, New Hampshire. We'll text you coordinates on the way 'cuz we really don't have time to spare."  
"Consider it done," I replied, and the other end went dead.  
Dean stood up, whacked Sam in the shoulder, and grabbed his duffel from the table.  
"Looks like we've got a job," he said, ruffling my hair before heading out the door to the Impala.  
Sam and I exchanged a glance before getting our stuff and following him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done- you know, whenever I hear this I always feel like something really, really bad is gonna happen."  
Dean turned the music down and twisted around in the passenger seat to look at me strangely.   
"Sam didn't pass his weird premonition powers onto you, did he, pipsqueak?"  
"Don't call me that," I protested. "And no, he didn't as far as I know."   
Dean flopped back around and flung his arm out of the open window.  
"Sam," he called, as said brother came out of the gas station with a plastic bag in each hand, "I think you have Alana demon powers."  
"Pretty sure I can't do that," Sam hummed, swinging into the driver's seat and tossing me a bag. "I think it's only for people who drink demon blood as babies."  
I ripped open the bag, greedily digging into the candy. Sam handed the other bag to Dean, but not before extracting some of the contents for himself.  
As Sam started the car, Dean asked, "Are you sure we should give her so much sugar? She's crazy enough as it is."  
I threw a Swedish Fish at the back of his head and Sam turned up the music.  
We sped out onto the highway, going fast, really fast but somehow not fast enough. The road whizzed past and I stuck my hand out the window, feeling the air rush through my fingers.  
I could get used to this, I thought, just my friends and me, out on the loose, driving wild across the country. Free, forever.  
Then I thought about the demons and how John Winchester sold his soul to save his son and my stomach dropped low.  
I allowed myself a moment of self pity- would anyone sell their soul for me?  
Of course not. I wouldn't, it was my philosophy: don't ever sacrifice something of great value for anything less.  
Shaking away the negativity, I shoveled some skittles into my mouth and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was rainy the day we drove into Amherst, the fog settling around us and making literally everything feel wet and cold.  
"Small place," commented Dean.  
I nodded. "I went to school here, I think, for a few months."  
Sam pulled up to the old-timey gas station.   
"Go in and to talk to the guy here," I said. "If anyone knows about the town, it's the gas station owner. He's been around since I was here."  
"You're only sixteen," sniggered Dean. "You should technically still go to school here."  
"Maybe I will, if I need to," I replied, taking out my phone to text my friends.  
Alana: we're here, where are u?  
Leah: almost there. we need to find a place to stay.   
Alana: holiday inn. 15 mins away. we're probs gonna stay there too.  
Leah: meet us at the library in an hour  
Alana: k  
I tucked my phone back into my pocket. Sam came out of the station, looking satisfied.  
"Guy said that a big family moved in 6 months ago."  
"Think they've been infecting others?"  
"Probably," said Sam. "It would explain how many there are now."  
"Molly and Leah are meeting us at the library in an hour," I relayed. "We can do some research then."  
"In that case," Dean said, turning to me, "What's good to eat around here?"  
When we finally got to the library,  
Molly and Leah were already there, leaning over the display case.  
"Come here and look at this," Leah said when she spotted us.  
The sign on the wall above the case read:   
Occult Memorabilia, courtesy of the family of the late Jonathan F. Peterson.  
"Great, just great," muttered Dean.   
"You think something here lured the vampires in?" asked Sam.  
"Probably," I replied. "The display case only changes every 8 months or so, so it's possible."  
Molly bit her lip. "I hate thinking that there are vampires here. I really liked this town."  
"Leah, Molly," I said. "You guys are boss at old books and crap, right?"  
"We aren't called archaic text analysts for nothing," said Leah.  
"Can you two figure out what might have lured the vampires here?"  
I turned to Sam and Dean.   
"We should probably ask around about this Jonathan Peterson."  
Dean nodded. "Good idea."  
Before we left the library, I hugged Molly and Leah.   
"It's so good to see you both again."  
"Just like old times," added Molly, flashing me a brilliant smile.  
"Yeah," I murmured happily as I left with Sam and Dean. "Just like old times."


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan Peterson's parents were past grieving, apparently, because they were amazingly tolerant of the Winchesters' interrogation about their son.   
"He was a good kid," said his father. "He was a bit of a bully at school, but he had good intentions."  
"He did love his horror movies," the mother reminisced fondly. "So when he was in the accident... Well, we though it fitting to donate it to the library in his memory."  
"On a side note, have there been any strange occurrences in town lately?"  
asked Sam, taking down notes and doing a pretty damn good impersonation of a reporter. Of course, I was there being "interviewed" about having known Jonathan at school for the article.  
"Not that we know of- except for that nasty murder a month ago. The poor girl," said the mother, shaking her head.  
"You mean Kate Eastland?" I asked. I had seen it in the news while we were in Boston a few months back.  
"Yep," said the father. "Went missing, two weeks later they find her scattered across town. What a way to go."  
When we left, I noticed that Dean looked nervous. I asked him what was wrong and he said, "They were so pale, so calm about their son. What I saw in their eyes.... I think we just toed it with vampires, Alana."  
I swallowed hard and tried not to think about what would have happened if they'd attacked.  
Leah called me on our way back.  
"Meet us at the motel, room 31. We dug up some dirt on the spoopy stuff in Jonathan's collection."  
We drove in silence, the rain against the windows drowning out the rumble of the tires on the road.  
The song was stuck in my head:  
"Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more."  
I couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was coming.  
We got to the motel, grabbed our crap, and headed to room 31.  
I reached out to knock and I froze.  
"Oh, shit."  
The door was slightly ajar, but more chilling was the blood smeared against the doorframe.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean reached past me, gun in hand, safety off, and pushed the door open all the way. It swung open with a creak and my hand went instinctively to the Glock in my waistband.  
But the room was empty save for Molly, who sat stunned on the bed, her eyes wide and tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Oh, shit, Molly," I breathed, rushing over and wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking and I gently rubbed her shoulder.  
"She's gone," she mumbled. "Leah's gone and it's my fault."  
I pulled back abruptly, held her at arms length and snapped, "This was NOT your fault, Molly. It's no one's fault, but right now we need to stay calm and stay safe. We'll find her."  
Molly sat back, rubbing her face with her hands. I patted her arm, feeling strangely protective.  
Dean and Sam, who had cautiously kicked open the bathroom and found it empty, sheathed their weapons and stood in front of Molly and I like golems, trying to decide what to do next.  
"We need to protect ourselves," I began. "Get machetes from the trunk, soak them in a dead man's blood. If they could get Leah, they could take out any one of us."  
"Do you seriously just have blood in your trunk?" Molly looked incredulous.  
"'Course we do," answered Sam with a smile. "Gotta be prepared, don't we?"  
Once we were all armed, we prepared to search for the nest.  
"It's likely that if the vamps killed Kate instead of infecting her, they're camping out in her house," I said.  
"Sam, you should stay with Molly in case the vamps come back. Me and Dean'll scope out the house."  
"Be careful," Molly warned, her gaze pleading. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
"It's okay," Dean said with a grin. "I'll protect you, huh, pipsqueak?"  
I elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Don't worry, Molly," I promised. "We're just going to see if the vamps are there."  
And so, with a promise on my lips and a machete covered in blood, we set out to find Leah and the vampires.


	6. The Samolly Chapter

The door closed behind Dean and Alana. Molly tucked her feet up under her, making a face when she realized that her blood-soaked machete was leaving a stain on the bed.  
"We're going to have to explain this to the motel staff," she complained, prodding the wet spot with her finger.  
Sam chuckled. "It's fine," he said. "We tend to leave rooms in a state of disarray anyway, so it's nothing new."  
He sat down next to her, carefully avoiding the bloodstain.  
"So," he said. "Archaic text analysts, huh?"  
She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Leah and I have been fun it since Alana started hunting. It's got all the fun but none of the violence- until now." Her face fell. "Normally we just gather information on evil crap for Alana and whoever she's working with, in this case you two."  
She tilted her head. "You know, Alana seems really happy with you guys. It's nice to see her like this."  
"I guess you guys all go way back," Sam noted. "When did she start hunting?"  
"Her mom was a hunter- family business, like you guys- and Alana's wanted to follow in her footsteps forever. So, a year ago she quit school and started hunting."  
"How did her mom react?"  
"She got really mad, almost disowned her. Said she was wasting her life."  
Molly smiled wistfully.  
"Alana's always been like that, reckless, doing her own thing, going her own way. I've always admired her for that."  
Sam smiled. "You've got a fair amount to admire about yourself," he said, and kissed her.  
Molly was taken slightly aback. She wasn't often kissed by people during a vampire hunt while in mortal danger, but hey, you only live once right? So she relaxed into the kiss and let Sam gently bring his hand up to rest against her cheek.  
When they pulled apart she looked shyly up at Sam, who stroked her cheekbone with his thumb.  
"When this is over," he breathed, "Where are you going to go?"  
"I don't know," Molly said. "But right now I'm not going anywhere."  
Sam pulled her close for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate Eastland had been a wealthy young woman, but her home looked so decrepit that one would have expected to see it in a horror movie.  
"Do we actually have to go in there?" I asked, picking nervously at my nails.  
"We gotta gank these evil mofos. Besides, they might not actually live here."  
"Only one way to find out," I said grimly. I shouldered the machete, ignoring the bloodstain it left on my jacket, and got out of the car.  
I stood behind Dean as he inspected the lock.  
"It's rusted shut," he muttered. "Wait a sec-"  
There was a clang as he hit the lock with the hilt of the machete and it shattered.  
Carefully, he opened the door. The foyer was empty and dark, cobwebs in the corners, creaking, broken floorboards.  
It was like that in the rest of the house: cold and dead, just like Kate.  
The library was large and lurking, and I nervously peered behind each bookshelf, my machete held in front of me. Still nothing.  
I leaned dejectedly against the end of one shelf as Dean inspected the reading area.  
"I guess they aren't here," I said quietly, my voice echoing in the high ceiling. "I don't know what to do now, we have no other leads-"  
"Alana," Dean whispered. "Come here. Now."  
I joined him at the other end of the room, where he was running his hand over the oriental rug under the table.  
"There's a trapdoor under here," he said. "See?"   
"I don't see it," I replied.  
"The rug is too thick to see it- here," he said, taking my hand and placing over the carpet.  
His hand was warm over mine, and indeed, I could feel the outline of a door.  
"We need to move the table," he said, standing up, and when we pushed it out of the way and pulled away the rug, there was a square hatch in the floor.  
Tentatively, I hooked my fingers around the edge and pulled.  
Dean knelt beside me and reached into the groove and helped me lift the heavy door.  
"We're going down there, aren't we?" I asked tiredly.   
"Can't turn back now," Dean replied.  
"We have to find Leah."  
"You're right," I said, swallowing hard.  
"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

I dropped down into the hatch, sending up a cloud of dust. Seconds later Dean dropped down beside me, sending up an even bigger cloud of dust.  
When the air had cleared I could see that we were in a basement, but the cement walls and floor were covered in dirt, dust, and what looked like dried blood.  
"Gross," muttered Dean.  
I shushed him and pointed to the door at one end of the basement. There was light coming from beneath.  
"How do we get in?" I asked.  
"We crash the party, baby," Dean murmured, a resigned grimace on his face.  
I decided not to question the use of the pet name until this was over,  
and followed Dean to the door.  
"I'm going to kick this door down," he whispered, his breath warm against my ear. "And when I do, we are going to get in there and start slicing the heads off these bastards. Whatever you do," he warned, "don't let them bite you."  
I nodded and braced myself for the fight.  
With a crash Dean brought the door down.  
I could barely see the room around me, but there were vampires everywhere and I was too scared to do anything but swing the machete.  
"Fight or flight, pipsqueak," Dean's words echoed in my head, advice he gave me when we first hunted together. "And when you can't run away, you brace yourself and fight like hell."  
Between the flashes of our machetes and the harsh splatters of blood, I could just make out Leah, unconscious and pale, in the corner.  
As I sliced the heads off Mr. and Mrs. Peterson, I heard the clang of a machete against cement and my heart leapt into my throat.  
I turned to see that a vampire had cornered Dean and knocked his weapon from his hands, and it was lunging toward him hungrily.  
Time slowed down, and in my head I heard myself say,  
"Never sacrifice something greater for something lesser. But if the need arises, something lesser may be sacrificed for something greater."  
I threw myself between Dean and the vampire.  
I heard Dean yell my name, but I could only see the dark, hungry eyes of the vampire. But suddenly they were gone.  
Leah stood behind the vampire as it crumpled, headless, to the floor.  
She smiled weakly at me before collapsing.  
There were cuts on her wrists- the damn things were bleeding her dry.  
I tried to walk toward her but I was shaky with fear and exhaustion, and I stumbled forward.  
Dean caught me, held me up as I regained my balance.  
Once I could focus I grabbed my phone and called 911.  
We told the police that Leah had gone missing, that she had wound up here. We denied the decapitations, removed the machetes and decided to skip town as soon as we could.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need to talk," Dean said, as we left the hospital. Molly and Sam were staying a bit longer, to discuss how they were getting Leah out of town. She'd be fine in a few days, but Dean and I would go to Boston by ourselves to lay low, since Molly wanted to be with Leah and Sam wanted to be with Molly. When Sam had mentioned it, Dean had given his brother a laviscious wink. Sam returned the gesture by stamping on Dean's foot.  
I looked up at Dean. "Yeah?"  
"I want to know why you did it."  
I stopped as we reached the Impala. "Did what, Dean?"  
"Threw yourself in front of me."  
"I couldn't let you die, Dean, don't be an idiot."  
Dean stood firmly in front of me, almost pressing me against the hood.  
"Alana, I know you. You don't do that."  
"I don't do what?"  
"Sacrifice. Something greater for something less."  
I stared up defiantly at him.  
"That's right," I said. "But what I will do is sacrifice something less for something greater."  
"You're not less," he whispered, stepping yet closer, my back was against the metal of the car-  
"You are so, so much more."  
He kissed me, hard, and it felt like he was proving his point. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, reaching up to rest my arms against his shoulders.  
He held me like that for a long time, his mouth pressed against mine, and I nearly laughed when I thought about the fact that if Sam looked out the hospital window he would see his brother kissing their partner against the hood of their car.  
Then again, Molly had told me about what they'd been up to while we fought vampires.  
We'd come full circle, then- each brother had a girl, with one extra to shake her head and tell us we were all idiots.  
But that's just how our world worked.


	10. Epilogue

Molly, Leah, and Sam made it to Boston and no one got arrested. The only question left to answer was: "What do we do now?"  
Sam and Dean sat in the Impala as the girls discussed their options outside.  
"So, Dean," San began. "You and Alana, huh?"  
"Hey, she's legal in like, 30 states," Dean countered. "Besides, Molly told Alana all about your little tryst while we were gone."  
Sam smacked Dean, and Dean hit Sam back, and things might have gotten violent had Alana not come over and leaned on the window frame.  
"Oh, hey, babe," Dean practically purred, and Sam pretended to gag behind him, making Alana laugh.  
"Alright, so we have a proposition for you, if you're interested."  
"We are," said Sam, eyeing Molly behind her.  
"If you're okay with it, I'd like to keep traveling with you guys."  
Dean fist-pumped and Alana smiled.  
"And, if you'll allow it, Molly and Leah want to join us."  
Sam grinned.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Molly and Leah have their own car, but if you don't mind I think I'll stick to the Impala. You guys have better music."  
As if on cue, Katy Perry began playing from the other car and the brothers Winchester, along with Alana, collectively winced.  
"Anyway, I'll tell them and we'll get going. I think it's best if we vacate New England, just in case."  
She kissed Dean on the cheek and ran off, leaving Dean looking stupidly smitten.  
Sam laughed and turned up the music, drowning out Firework with the guitar solo of Carry on My Wayward Son.  
When they were all ready to leave, Alana sat on the hood of the Impala and looked at her companions. Sam was holding Molly, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair.  
Dean was talking to Leah, saying something like, "Are you kidding, Katy Perry?"   
Apparently Leah won the debate, because Dean came stomping over seconds later.  
"Aw, Dean," Alana cooed playfully. "Did Leah get you with the power of modern pop?"  
"No," Dean said, looking thoroughly beaten. "She just wouldn't listen to reason."  
"Or maybe she's right."  
Dean looked offended.  
"Take that back."  
Alana raised her eyebrows.  
"Make me."  
Dean lowered his voice to whisper and grinned at her.  
"Oh, I will. Just you wait until we get to a motel."  
"So you're gonna make me sing the praises of rock music?"  
"You'll be singing, alright-"  
"Hey, you lovebirds!"  
Sam called out to them from the other car, where he was holding Molly's hand.   
"We could leave without you, you know," Molly added.  
Dean and Alana shut up and got into the car. Sam sat in the passenger seat (after kissing Molly, obviously) and turned to the others.  
"No PDA while I'm in the car, guys."  
"It's not my fault your girlfriend likes Katy Perry."  
Alana smacked them both simultaneously from the back seat.  
"Dean, hands on the wheel, not on me. I'm in the backseat for a reason."  
Molly and Leah's car started beside them, and Alana grinned at her friends through the window.  
Dean started the car, and the pulled out from the driveway into the street. Alana watched the motel grow father and farther away, until they hit the highway and all she could see was the road ahead.


End file.
